


Be proud of who you are

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Be proud of who you are

—Acho que só sirvo para machucar as pessoas. 

As palavras proferidas pelo ruivo saíram mais pesadas e cheias de sentimentos do que gostaria, fazendo com que o outro garoto de cabelos vermelhos o encarasse, apesar de não ter certeza se Scott o fazia, já que não o encarava de volta e seus olhos se recusavam a espiar, porém conseguia sentir os olhos negros em si. Talvez não queresse ver a expressão do garoto ou simplesmente tinha medo de encara-lo, não o medo que sentia pelos monstros de baixo da cama quando criança, mas sentia medo. E era tudo o que sabia.

Kyle encostava as costas na beirada da cama, seus olhos verdes encaravam o teto, mais especificamente onde ficava a lâmpada apagada. O quarto era iluminado apenas pela luz da TV e pelos pisca-piscas que seu namorado havia colocado na prateleira de livros do Broflovski. Dizia que aquelas cores combinavam com ele quando as colocou, a três semanas atrás, na tentativa de faze-lo sorrir, nem que fosse de canto.   
A música do jogo havia diminuído, - isso acontecia quando o jogo era pausado - possibilitando que ambos pudessem escutar o som da chuva lá fora com mais claresa, mas entre os dois, nenhuma palavra era dita, nenhum olhar era trocado, Kyle só sabia que Scott não havia saído do quarto pelo som de sua respiração, por sentir seu olhar pregado em si, que o encarava em espera e analisava-o por inteiro, esperando um movimento ou uma simples sentença. 

O de olhos verdes escutou um suspiro, logo em seguida o som de passos e o sentimento de que Scott se aproximava, ele se sentou ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

—Por que cê acha isso? - quem diria que a voz do homem ruivo podia ter um tom tão doce, acolhedor e confortante, nem parecia que foi o cara que vendeu pentelhos para Eric Cartman. Realmente, as pessoas mudam.

—Você sabe. - permitiu que seus olhos observasse Scott, que o observava de volta. Porra, como era lindo. 

—Não sei não. - o de olhos negros levantou a cabeça, fazendo com que a cabeça de Kyle seguisse o mesmo movimento - As vezes os problemas tão só na tua cabeça.

—Puta que pariu, como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Não é problema da minha cabeça, Scott! - as palavras não saíram do tom, mas o cenho franzido valia mais que tal. - Você não viu problema nisso porque não foi a porra da sua família que te viu de maquiagem e salto alto!

O de cabelos vermelhos o encarou desacreditado. Sim, Kyle era uma drag queen. Amava colocar colocar cílios postiços, pintar seus lábios de vermelho e fazer um deliniado que destacasse ainda mais seus belos olhos verdes. Tinha todas essas coisas na casa de Scott, não só as maquiagens, mas também suas roupas, sapatos e jóias. O namorado até mesmo o presenteava com essas coisas, pois sabia que era de seu interrese. Quando Scott havia visto o parceiro montado pela primeira vez, também havia dado todo esse problema, Kyle até mesmo chegará a terminar consigo, mas no fim, acabaram voltando com ajuda de Ike, o irmão do Broflovski, que ajudou o sem nem ao menos saber o que tinha acontecido. O parceiro de Kyle não fazia a menor ideia de quando a família Broflovski havia o visto montado, mas tinha certeza que não viram problema. Sabia que eles não haviam ficados magoados, pois mandam mensagens todos os dias para Scott perguntando como Kyle estava e se o Tenorman cuidava direiro dele. Scott tinha inveja de seu namorado, a família dele era tão atenciosa e demonstrava tanto amor a ele, já a única família que Scott tinha estava sete palmos abaixo da terra.

—Porra, não acredito que você tá encarnando nisso. - disse gesticulando com as mãos, percebeu que Kyle tinha olheiras profundas - Isso já faz três semanas e eles nem ao menos ficaram putos contigo. Você nem ao menos tem dormido direiro por causa de um problema que não existe!

—Você não entende, Scott! - o Broflovski se levantou e sentou na cama, de costas para seu namorado, como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa. 

—Cara, - o ruivo emburrado murmurou um "não me chama de cara", fazendo Scott revirar os olhos - não consigo entender o porque cê tá se estressando com isso, eles sabem que você é gay, sabem que você namora comigo, qual o problema de saberem que você se monta também? 

Kyle o olhou seriamente, para logo em seguida seu olhar se pregar na janela a sua frente, que escorria gotas de chuvas no vidro, como se fosse um como gelado de refrigerante. A boca do de olhos verde estava contraída em um biquinho e as suas sobrancelhas franzidas, Scott odiava quando o ruivo fingia que não estava ali. O de cabelos vermelhos pôs as mãos em seu rosto e suspirou profundamente, antes de se sentar ao lado de Kyle, que continuou a encarar a maldita janela. Por Deus, o Broflovksi tinha a beleza realçada pelas luzes coloridas do pisca-pisca, Tenorman só queria ter consigo no momento sua câmera, para que pudesse tirar uma foto do homem ao seu lado. Kyle usava uma blusa de botões amarela florida, calça jeans com listras azul e branco nas laterais e seu óculos, que Eric chamaria de "fundo de garrafa". Havia mudado o corte de cabelo novamente, sendo que seus cabelos cacheados e ruivos iam até o ombro do lado direito, pois havia raspado o lado esquerdo. Scott Tenorman o achava um verdadeiro monumento, Kyle era o homem mais lindo e estiloso que havia conhecido, lhe entristecia saber que o dono dos olhos esverdeados não conseguia ver tal beleza em si. 

—Pensando bem, acho que você tem razão. - O ruivo finalmente tirou os olhos da janela para encarar os olhos negros de Scott, que acabou por adquirir um tom avermelhado nas maçãs do rosto, parecia que o olhar do Broflovski ia perfurar suas entranhas. - Você só tem machucado as pessoas, mas não pelo motivo que acha.

Kyle sorriu ironicamente.

—E por qual outro motivo seria?

—O fato de você se afastar deles, de não confiar neles e de não se aceitar. - o de camisa florida fez uma expressão de surpresa, separou os lábios na tentativa de dizer alguma coisa, mas nada disse, pois por mais que não quisesse admitir, sabia que Scott falava a verdade. - Por que você torna tudo isso tão difícil? Sei que demorou muito pra você aceitar sua aparência e também a sua sexualidade, que isso sempre te deixava incomodado. Você não precisa ser tão orgulhoso e passar por tudo isso sozinho, sabia? Você tem a mim, Kyle. Tem a eles, nós amamos você e te aceitamos do jeitinho que você é, sei que você não consegue ver a beleza e muitas vezes nem ao menos seu potencial, mas nós consseguimos ver isso em você, ruivinho. Porque você é incrível, e é uma pena que não veja isso.

A expressão de Kyle agora era mais relaxada, seus lábios formavam um sorriso leve e os olhos verdes brilhavam como esmeraldas, Scott desejava ter a câmera consigo, queria registrar cada beleza diferente que Kyle tinha e colocar as fotos em um álbum, para que pudesse aprecia-las todos os dias.

—Valeu, cara. 

Scott se aproximou do Broflovski, acariciando as bochechas cheias de sardas, antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os de Kyle, apesar do beijo não demorar muito, pois poucos momentos depois, o telefone de Broflovski tocou, fazendo-o abandonar os lábios do parceiro.

—Feliz aniversário, Kyle! - as vozes animadas do outro lado da linha pertenciam a Sheila, Ike e Gerald, Scott sorriu ao ver os olhos verdes que brilhavam de surpresa. Agora apenas Sheila falava - Oh, querido! Estamos morrendo de saudades de você, não esqueça de nos visitar, ein? 

—É Kyle, - a voz de Ike também tinha um tom animado - achei que não, mas a sua chatisse faz falta. Não tenho ninguém pra brigar pra ver quem usa o melhor controle de vídeo game.   
O ruivo riu docemente, fazendo o coração de Scott acelerar, fazia um tempo que não ouvia aquela risada que tanto amava.

—Kyle, - era Gerald na linha - quero que saiba que eu, nós amamos muito você. Scott nos contou que não queria falar com a gente pelo o que aconteceu, mas quero que saiba que isso não afeta o quanto nós amamos você e não estamos nem um pouco decepcionados, muito pelo contrário, você nos enche de orgulho filho.

—Precisa me ensinar a fazer aquele deliniado, Kyle Broflovski! Não desobedeça a ordem de sua mãe!

Os olhos verdes de Kyle estavam marejados pelas lágrimas, algumas até mesmo escapavam e corriam por toda a sua face, o sorriso ia de orelha a orelha e suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas, ele estava feliz. 

—Eu amo vocês. - passou a mão livre pelos olhos, na tentativa de fazer as lágrimas pararem de cair, Scott riu docemente - Eu amo muito vocês, de verdade. 

—Cês tão convidados pra um café de aniversário aqui no apê amanhã, - o de olhos negros havia roubado o celular das mãos do namorado - o aniversário do nosso ruivinho favorito não pode passar em branco.

Kyle deu um soquinho no ombro do Tenorman, que riu junto com os integrantes da família Broflovski do outro lado da linha. 

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos e logo a chamada fora encerrada, sobrando apenas as vozes do casal de ruivos ecoando pelo quarto do apartamento. Scott sentou no colo do ruivinho e passou a mão em sua nuca, até chegar nos cabelos cacheados, logo após isso, deu vários beijinhos nas sardas do rosto de seu namorado. Se afastou por um momento e contemplou a pessoa mais especial que tinha em sua vida, analisou todo o seu rosto e chegou a conclusão que não tinha como não amar Kyle, pois por mais imperfeito que ele possa ser, aos olhos de Scott, ele sempre seria uma perfeição.

—Feliz aniversário, Kyle. - puxou um cachinho do ruivo e o soltou, como se fosse uma mola - Eu amo muito você, nunca esqueça disso.

Após isso, Kyle puxou Scott para si e o beijou com todo o amor que tinha dentro de si, o que ocasionou um beijo cheio dos sentimentos mais belos. 

A chuva continuava a cair lá fora, o pisca-pisca continuava a iluminar o quarto de Scott e a TV continuava ligada, porém já não havia mais ninguém cabisbaixo no quarto, pois agora a coisa mais importante predominava em seus corações e ações, o amor.


End file.
